Faith
by A Diamond In The Mind
Summary: The Doctor has fled from the Time War but ended up on Khan where he meets an old friend. A Time Lady who he once had a long and complicated relationship with. Can she persuade him to do what needs to be done and how will she influence the Doctors future.


Hello there! Okay so this is my very first story for Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. I have always had the idea for this in my head ever since I first started watching Doctor Who. I have been on this sight a while so I have read some stories similar to this but I wanted to do my own think and see how it goes.

So this first story is basically going to be setting up the rest of the stories I will be writing soon. After this I hope to right a story for each series of Doctor Who. I will be updating as often as a possibly can but that may end up being weekly sorry.

So my OC for this story is Time Lady Faith, who in my opinion is amazing! She has a past with the Doctor but we will get to that later. If you want to imagine her in your head, I think of her as a Blonde Kate Winslet.

So yeah this is a re-write of what we have seen on TV, no copyright intended!

* * *

A ship hurtled though space heading straight for an orange deserted planet lying directly ahead.

At the controls is a frantic young women, "Help me! Please! Can anybody hear me?" Cass shouted desperately into the com device as she tried to frantically work the controls.

"Please state the nature of your ailment or injury." Was the only reply she received from the computer.

"I'm not injured, I'm crashing. I don't need a doctor." Cass yelled as she tried again to gain control of the situation.

"A clear statement of your symptoms will help us provide the medical practionner appropriate to you individual needs."

Cass couldn't believe this, she could die at any second and all the computer could do was witter on about doctors. "I'm trying to send a distress signal. Stop talking about doctors".

She didn't see the man standing in the background with curly brown hair. She hadn't even noticed him until, "I'm a Doctor…. But probably not the one you were expecting."

The Doctor quickly strode over to Cass. "Where are the rest of the crew?" He asked while looking out of the window, assessing the situation.  
"Teleported off" Cass replies quickly, still in amazement to how this man has appeared on the ship.  
"But you're still here?"  
"I teleported them."  
Unable to hold back his curiosity, he asks. "Why you?"  
"Everyone else was screaming." He is impressed, he can't help it. The girl in front of him is clearly brave and selfless. Just like a girl he once knew long ago.  
"Welcome aboard". He says to her with a smile.  
She can't help but smile back as she asks, "Aboard what?"  
He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the chair, "I'll show you" he says as he pulls her from the bridge.  
The Doctor quickly led Cass down the hall, holding her hand. "Where are we going?" She asks.  
"Back of the ship." The Doctor replied quickly.  
"Why?" She didn't understand there was nowhere to go, no escape pods or anything like that. There was the teleport but someone would have to stay behind.  
"Because the front crashes first, think it through." The Doctor said just before a door slides closed in front of them and locks.  
"Oh! Why did you do that?" He says to the door a he starts digging in his pockets.  
Cass can only put her hands to her head in frustration, she actually thought for a moment she was going to make it. "Emergency protocols."  
The Doctor begins to use his trusty sonic on door as he asks, "What's your name?" He got told once that he should always ask, and he has ever since.  
"Cass."  
You're young to be crewing a gunship, Cass." She can only be in her twenties.  
"I wanted to see the universe." She shakes her head almost reminiscent. "Is it always like this?"  
The Doctor cannot help but smirk, "If you're lucky."  
The door opens and The Doctor pulls Cass through. She stops at seeing the TARDIS which the Doctor notices and turns to her in order to reassure her "Don't worry. It's bigger on the inside."  
"What did you say? "Bigger on the inside"? Is that what you said?" She asked, her voice full of questions.  
The Doctor gives her hand another gentle tug, he knows they only have minutes left, but she doesn't move. "Yes, come on. You'll love it."  
"Is this a TARDIS?" He can't be, can he?  
"Yes, but you'll be perfectly safe, I promise you."  
Cass suddenly yanks her hand free of his, "Don't touch me!"  
He knows now, why she doesn't want to follow, he knows and it hurts him that this is why. "I'm not part of the war. I swear to you, I never was."  
"You're a Time Lord." She says it as is it is the most disgusting title of them all.  
He tries to take a step towards her "Yes, I'm a Time Lord, but I'm one of the nice ones."  
"Get away from me!" She yells as she backs further away.  
"Well, look on the bright side, I'm not a Dalek."  
"Who can tell the difference anymore?" Her words burn him but he can't let it show, he needs to get her out of here before it's too late. Cass quickly hits the button before he can say another word and the door slides shut between them and locks.  
"Cass!"  
"It's deadlocked, don't even try." All her fear from being in the situation is gone, all that's there I hatred towards the man standing on the other side of the glass.  
"Cass, just open the door. I am trying to help." He can't let her die here. If only he could get her to listen.  
"Go back to your battlefield. You haven't finished yet. Some of the universe is still standing."  
He knows that they must only have seconds left and he is becoming desperate now. He can't let her die. "I'm not leaving this ship without you."  
"Well, you're going to die right here...Best news all day." She turns around to look away from him, she isn't afraid anymore.  
"Cass, Cass... " He is pounding on the door and yelling now "Cass! Cass! Cass!"

The ship crashes to the ground and is witnessed by a young woman with shoulder length light blonde hair wearing a red robes with a gold patern on the front. She steps from a cavern entrance, where a group of women are watching as well from inside all wearing red robes. "And here he is at last, the man to end it all. My sisters, the Doctor has returned to Karn. We have always known in our bones that one day he would return here. Such a pity he's dead."  
The Doctor is lying alone in the wreckage flames flickering around him. Dead.

The Doctor sits slumped on the floor against a stone alters, unconscious. He awakens suddenly with a jerk "Cass!".  
The woman with shoulder length blonde hair stands at the entrance to the cave looking out across the surface of the planet, her sad eyes on the still burning wreckage. She looks to be in her mid-thirties in human years, and her face looks kind and innocent. The Doctor looks over at her but all he can see is her red robe and hood. "If you refer to your companion, we are still attempting to extract her from the wreckage." She doesn't turn, just remains frozen.  
"She wasn't my companion." He knows something about the women in front of him, something important but he can't remember what. She seems familiar somehow.  
"She's almost certainly dead. No-one could survive that crash." She says it with so much sadness in her voice.  
"I did."  
"No. We restored you to life, but it's a temporary measure. You have a little under 4 minutes." He can't take it, that women, where does he know her from?  
"4 minutes? That's ages. What if I get bored or need a television, couple of books. Anyone for chess? Bring me knitting."  
"You have so little breath left, spend it wisely." With that she turns around slightly, half of her face still remains in shadow but it's enough. He knows who she is just by looking into her eyes and he cannot believe it.  
"Hang on. Is that you? Faith? You're here on Karn?" He quickly stands his heart is pounding, she is here she is in front of him. He knows he cannot hide all of his feelings at seeing her again but he has to try. He feels so much relief at seeing her here and not fighting in the war anymore. He had heard she was on the front lines and had been terrified for her. She was different now though, changed and if she is here on Karn that can only mean that. "You're part of the Sisterhood of Karn, Keepers of the Flame of Utter Boredom."  
Faith turns to face him fully now, no longer is there a point to hiding. He knows her better than anyone. "Eternal life."  
"That's the one." It's all he can say, he can't take his eyes from her.  
"Mock me if you will, but their elixir can trigger your regeneration, bring you back. Time Lord Science is elevated here on Karn, the change doesn't have to be random." Some of the sisters around the cave are holding goblets. "Fat or thin? Young or old? Man or woman?"  
He hasn't seen her in so long, and their goodbye was not under good circumstances. He didn't understand. "Why would you do this for me? After everything I did?"  
"We have a long passed you and I Doctor. One that is not easily forgotten, let me do this for you." Finally he sees it; a faint smile graces her lips. Faint but there.  
At the mention of their past he cannot help but smirk as he replies, "You never used to be so big on gratitude."  
That smirk, it nearly kills her. But she has to remember how little time they have. "The war Doctor, I came here because the sisters offered me an escape from it, a way out. I couldn't bear to stay and watch so many innocents die. But we can't escape it anymore. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords threatens all of reality. You are the only hope left."  
"It's not my war; I will have no part of it." All traces of humour are gone now.  
"You can't ignore it forever." She reasons.  
"I help where I can, I will not fight." Their eyes are connected across the room, never leaving each other.  
"Because you are "the good man" as you call yourself?"  
"I call myself The Doctor." He argued back  
"It's the same thing in your mind." She knew this to be true, it was something he himself had told her long ago. The reason he called himself The Doctor, the promise he had made.  
"I'd like to think so."  
"In that case, Doctor...attend your patient." With her words Cass is brought in on a stretcher by two of the sisters and laid on the altar. The Doctor hurries over and scans her with the sonic. Faith knows what he is doing, the same as always, trying to save someone. "You're wasting your time. She is beyond even our help." She tells him, sadness and regret in her eyes.  
"She wanted to see the universe." He tells her, his eyes still on Cass.  
"She didn't miss much, it's very nearly over." Faith knows it's cruel, using the girl in order to get him to help. But she is more desperate than she will let him know. She has watched all of her friends and family die and cannot let it continue. She knows The Doctor is the most amazing man in the universe, if anyone can think of a way to end this war it's him.  
The Doctor looks over at her, sadness in his eyes, "I could've saved her, I could have got her off, but she wouldn't listen."  
"Then she was wiser than you. She understood there was no escaping in the Time War. You are a part of this, Doctor, whether you like it or not."  
"I'm sorry Faith. I would rather die."  
"You're dead already. How many more will you let join you?" Her eyes pleading him to listen to her. She looked back to the girl lying on the alter. "If she could speak... What would she say?"  
"To me, nothing. I'm a Time Lord, everything she despised."  
He looked hopeless, like he truly believed that Cass was right about him, and he was some sort of monster. And Faith just couldn't take that. Before she could think about it she was in front of him, with her hands on either side of his face. Forcing his brown eyes to look into her green and hoping he would listen to the words she had promised herself she would not say. "She would beg your help, as I beg your help now. After everything we have been through, everything we had, you must know that I wouldn't and couldn't ask this of you if there was any other way. If you ever loved me, Doctor the way I love you then please! The universe stands on the brink. Will you let it fall? Fast or strong? Wise or angry? What do you need now?"  
He was taken aback by her words, but he knew that she had meant every one of them. He couldn't say it back, but he knew that she could see it in the way he looked at her that he had always felt that way about her, even now.  
The Doctor reluctantly turned from her and picked up Cass's ammunition belt and holds it in his hands. "Warrior."  
"Warrior?" Faith questions  
"I don't suppose there's any need for a Doctor any more. Make me a warrior now."  
"I took the liberty of preparing this one myself." She hands The Doctor a goblet. She hates this, that he has to go to the war now because of her and what she has said. But there is no other way, there never will be and no matter how she feels or how much it kills her to do this to him, she knows it will be worse for him and everyone else if the entire universe gets destroyed. He really is the only one who can stop it.  
"Get out, get out!" The Doctor shouts to the sisters in the room. They all begin to file out but as Faith turns he speaks to her. "Not you. Please?" She nods her head. "Will it hurt?" He is looking at the goblet now, not at her which she is thankful for as her tears have begun to fall.  
"Yes."  
"Good." He can hear the pain in her voice but he has to be strong now. The DOCTOR holds the goblet in front of him with both hands. "Charley, C'rizz, Lucie, Tamsin, Molly…friends, companions I've known, I salute you. Cass, I apologize." He finally looks up at Faith one last time with these eyes. "And Faith…. Thank you. Physician, heal thyself." He raises the drink and takes a gulp. The goblet drops from the DOCTOR'S hands and the golden regeneration energy radiates from his hands. He groans in pain and doubles over as it increases. The room is bathed in a bright light that soon fades.  
As soon as its safe Faith hurries over to him on the ground and rests her hand on his chest, "Is it done?"  
His hand slowly comes up to caress her face before standing up and picking up the ammunition belt and strapping it on bandoleer-style.  
"Doctor no more." He says as he looks at his reflection.

* * *

So what do you make of my first attempt? Any questions please don't hesitate to ask, or pointers! Love pointers!

Thanks you very much for reading and the story will be updated soon where we will be off to the Time War.


End file.
